Capture of the Phoenix
by Hermioneee
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix is taken by surprise when the Death Eaters storm Grimmauld Place Headquarters. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are kidnapped, the Order has to find them before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

" Hide! Now!" Sirius pushed Harry into the room roughly and quickly shut the door. Harry stumbled over Hermione, who was being helped up off the floor by Ron. The room Sirius hid them in was unrecognizable. It got very quiet, only the sounds of their heavy breathing broke the silence. Harry could hear Sirius's heavy footsteps hurrying down the hall. He was almost sure that he heard someone cry out. Mrs. Weasley, probably.

More pounding on the hallways floor and as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger stood in the small, dark room, they could see the light changing outside through the crack between the bottom of the door and the wooden floor. Ron had his arm around Hermione, who had widened her eyes. _Probably wracking her brain for an answer, _Harry though to him. Truthfully, he was also curious about the odd patronus that had warned everyone in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

The meal was over, and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix were crowded around the kitchen table. After being dismissed abruptly from dinner, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, all sat crouched on the top of the stairs. They were trying to listen in on the meeting. Although no one could see them, the kids could see everyone that was going on in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley had put a self-washing charm on the dishes, and the silverware, cups and plates squeaked as they were being cleaned. Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Sirius Black remained seated at the table. They had all looked very grave- Lupin was whispering very softly.

"…While we can't be sure, we can't take the risk of letting something like that happen. He has to be told, or it could work against us in the future…"

Mrs. Weasley was looking very upset, and Harry knew how worried she always became when there was an Order meeting. She opened her mouth as if to object Lupin's idea, but Sirius spoke first.

"I'll talk to him tonight. It's important that he understands what is at stake, and he'll understand what it means for him. He's ready."

Mrs. Weasley let out a cry and buried her face in the dishtowel she had been wringing in her hands.

"Oh, can't you see? He's just a child, no more of an adult than he was months ago!- he isn't ready for something as difficult as this! He will be so much better off if he can be left alone-,"

"Molly, Harry can't be left alone. We can't stop worrying about him until Voldemort and the death eaters stop pursuing him. Harry's got a good head on his shoulders- one that can hold information like this".

As he, Ron, and Hermione heard all this from the stairs, Harry wanted to know what they were talking about. Him, obviously, but what information was so important that he needed to know? Was it Voldemort? _Obviously_, Harry thought to himself. _That's all the news is about now._

"I'll go now". A screeching as a chair was pushed back from the table, footsteps approaching the stairs, and suddenly Sirius was right in front of the trio. He frowned, and then pointed upward. He followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they made their way up the hallway.

"If you're going to listen in, then I might as well fill you in on what's going on. Harry?" Sirius nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom that Harry and Ron shared.

"We'll be in the drawing room, Harry," Hermione said, and she and Ron left.

Sirius closed the door after Harry had sat down on his bed. Sirius crossed the room and sat down on Ron's bed, facing Harry. He cocked his head at him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not enough to know what information concerns me." Harry said flatly.

"Harry, its times like this where I wish that your father could-well, never-mind," Sirius scratched his head, and his eyes bore into Harry's. "Harry, what do you know about prophecies?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I know a bit, Sirius, but old hags like Trelawney are never right. Its all barmy, right?" Harry asked his godfather.

" Wrong, Harry. Sybill Trelawney comes from a line of great seers, and this particular prophecy has proved itself to be true. It was a long time, ago, though. you weren't even born when this prophecy occured. I bet we all wish that you were already born, already living a good life. But Harry, prophecies rarely come out to be good things for their victims." Sirius hesistated. " What I am going to tell you, it isn't very...well...it isn't very _light."_

Harry barked out a laugh. " When has anything in my life ever been _light?"_

Sirius smiled. " Okay. Now listen-,"

" SIRIUS!!!" Remus Lupin bellowed up from the kitchen. " SIRIUS-NOW!!"

Harry gave a jump, but followed Sirius out of the room. He was glad to see Hermione and Ron right behind him. They got to the top of the kitchen stairs, but Harry only caught a glimpse of a lion patronous before Sirius had grabbed his arm and half dragged Harry further down the hallway. Ron and Hermione still followed, but Harry heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen.

" Sirius?"

" Harry...Ron, Hermione, listen... just hide, and be quiet, alright? Be very quiet." Sirius took a set of keys from his pocket and opened up a door.

" Wait- what's going on? Why do we need to hide?" Harry asked.

" Never you mind. Just do what I said!"

" What about everyone else, Sirius?" Hermione asked as Sirius pushed her and Ron into the dark room.

" They'll be fine. Just hide!" Sirius pushed Harry in as well.


	4. Chapter 4

" Harry...Harry, I hear someone."

" Shh!!!" Harry made a shushing noise at Ron, and edged closer toward the door. Sure enough, there were voices. Loud voices. voices that obviously didn't care if the residents of Grimmauld Place heard them or not. That could only mean that there _were _no residents to worry about.

"- I'm telling you, they are here somewhere. Keep looking!"

" But-Bellatrix..."

"I SAID KEEP LOOKING!!"

Harry felt a pit in his stomach. He finally recognized the shrill, insane voice that filled the hallway outside the door. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, and by the sound of it the death eater with her was not quite happy with his partner at the moment. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who also had looks of recognition on their faces.

Suddenly, the door to the drawing room burst open, and a long shadow filled its doorway. Harry quickly motioned for Ron and Hermione to flatten themselves up against a wall. The trio did so, but then the singing began.

" Rock- a -bye baby Potter, in the treetop. When the Dark Lord comes, the cradle will rock. When the house breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby Potter, parents and all." Bellatrix cackled, and walked into the room. " Lumos".

With their hiding place revealed, Harry pulled out his wand and turned to Bellatrix. Her face was twisted in a grin.

" Decided to play, Potter? "

" What did you do with the Weasley's? What did you do with Sirius?!?"

Bellatrix stroked her wand absentmindely. " hmm...I shan't be telling you. Now, come out in the hallway like a good boy, and bring your friends with you."

Harry felt Ron and Hermione come to his side. Hermione gave a little yelp as Bellatrix edged closer to the three teenagers, her wand suddenly pressing into Harry's throat. Six more Death Eaters entered the room. Suddenly, they moved.

Two death eaters had pinned Hermione down on the ground very quickly. She flailed her arms, and screamed. She kept trying to fight them off, but when her entire body went limp, Harry knew that she was unconscious from a spell.

Ron and Harry stood back to back against the circle of death eaters that surrounded them.

"Harry…."

" Ron, listen, I'm going to send a hex to those two death eaters that are with Hermione. When I do that, grab her and disaparate out of here, ok?"

" What about you, Harry?"

" Never mind me. I'll find a way out. Just go!"

But Ron never got to go, because just as Harry moved to hex Hermione's captors, the two Death Eaters, along with Hermione, had disaparated. When his vision went dark, and her heard Ron's yell, Harry knew that they were stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry opened his eyes and groaned with pain. He was covered in blood and he could feel a long gash on the side of his face. _Where are we? _

He looked across the room he was in when he heard a whimper come from Hermione. She, too, was shackled to the ground. Ron was still unconscious next to Hermione. Harry heard her gasp when she saw Ron.

She crawled over to Ron, and laid down on top of him. Harry saw Hermione put her hands on Ron's face, then kissed him. When he didn't wake up, she let out a choked sob. She lowered her head to his chest.

When Harry coughed, Hermione lifted her head. She noticed Harry, her eyes getting wide as she took in his injuries. He nodded to her.

"Hermione, you ok?"

She nodded. "I don't think Ron is, though. I think they used the Cruciatus…," tears started to make their way down her cheeks as she stroked Ron's arm.

The door flew open, and Bellatrix Lestrange slinked into the room. Her eyes were heavily lidded, and she had a mad look in her eye.

"Potter. Did you have a good nap?" She cackled and grinned evilly at him. She laughed as fear clouded his eyes when she raised her wand. "Not so brave, anymore, are you? _Crucio_."

His insides roared as his chest burst open with pain. He tried to muffle the scream that was lodged in his throat. Hermione, however, had no inhabitations at letting Lestrange know exactly how she felt about her.

"You're the coward, you evil woman! Killing and hurting innocent people only because you're afraid for _your_ life! You are-"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the teenager with the fierce look, and lifted the curse off of Harry as she turned toward Hermione.

"Hermione, stop-," Harry choked out.

"-the lowest piece of dirt I have ever laid eyes on. You are despicable, thinking that you have a place of honor with Voldemort. He'll kill you in the end as well!"

A muscle in Bellatrix's neck twitched and she shouted at Hermione.

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony. Harry could see that she too, was not going to give Bellatrix any joy in her pain. Ron, of course, chose this moment to wake up.

"Where the hell-Hermione??" He stared at his friend in horror, not realizing what was going on until Bellatrix cackled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Several members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in Dumbledores Office back in Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both near the fire, and Mcgonnagall was comforting a weeping Molly. Shacklebolt, Lupin, Moody, and Sirius were standing against a wall. Bill Weasley, Tonks, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones were circling the rest of the room, with Hagrid taking up the bulk of wall space. Severus Snape was in a chair in a far corner. Surprisingly, the room was dead quiet, save for Mrs. Weasley's sobs.

" Our source has found out where Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are. We need to act quickly, and we need to plan our attack-." Dumbledore's voice turned soft as he faced Mrs. Weasley. " - before it is too late. When the Death Eaters arrived at Headquarters, we did not have enough time. Now that everyone else is safe, we cannot make that same mistake again. We have to be ready." He turned to Lupin.

" Go on, Remus."

Lupin took out a large map of Britain and spread it out on the desk. " They are being held in an abandoned castle only a few miles from Headquarters. We can easily apparate to a spot outside of the castle, and then move in from there."


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix held her spell on Hermione long after Hermione was unconscious. When she finally lifted it, and left the trio alone in their cell, Harry moved over to Hermione's limp figure. " Hermione? Hermione, wake up..."

She was still breathing. Ron was gazing at her in a way that made Harry want to tear his own heart out. Hermione was bleeding profusley, the blood seeping onto her clothes and robe.

" Ron...Ron, d'you remember anything?"

Ron shook his head. Harry suddenly remembered his wand, and squinted through the darkness. He could make out the three wands hanging just outside their cell. " I wonder where we are, anyway." Harry muttered.

Hermione wimpered, and Harry returned his focus on her. Her eyes opened, and Ron breathed a heavy sigh of relief. " Are you ok?" Hermione looked around before trying to answer.

" My side." She answered quietly. Ron immediatley turned her over a bit, and lifted up her robe. He gasped, and motioned for Harry to take a look. There was a huge gash in Hermione's stomach that looked very, very painful.

" I'll kill her." Ron murmered to Harry. " I'll kill Lestrange."

" I'll be fine," Hermione said quickly, and she tried to sit up. Her quick intake of breath proved otherwise. She ignored Harry and Ron's protests, but allowed Ron to pull her into his arms and hold her close. " The Order has to be planning something. I wonder what happened, anyway?"

" When we were going downstairs after Lupin yelled, I saw someone's patronous in the kitchen. I guess there was a message that the Death Eaters were coming or something. When they found us, everyone else was gone, or already hiding. I don't think the Order even had time to really leave Headquarters." Harry explained to Hermione. She nodded in return.

" Do you think that they expected it? I mean, Sirius didn't even seem surprised. He just shoved us in the drawing room, and that was it!"

" They must have expected something," Ron said. " We're in the middle of a war."

A banging of metal alerted the trio to a new presence in their cell. They all turned toward the sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus Snape stood in the doorway of the cell, his figure looming above the heads of the three teenagers. He wasn't wearing a Death Eater robe, or mask. Bellatrix, and to Harry's irritation Lucius Malfoy, along with one other Death Eater, entered the cell in Snape's wake.

" Here they are, Severus." Bellatrix looked up triumphantly at Snape, who shared a glance with Lucius Malfoy.

" You may leave, Madam Lestrange".

Bellatrix shrugged, but before she left, she whispered loudly to Lucius and Snape. " Torture them until they are on the brink of death." She looked at Hermione before she continued." I want to hear them scream."

Lucius smiled. Snape did not show any sign of emotion. That angered Harry, and he pulled away from chains that had circled his wrists as soon as Bellatrix had entered.

" Coward," He hissed at Snape, still struggling to free himself from the bondage.

The potions master's eyes visibly darkened. " I would hold my tongue if I were you, Potter. The Dark Lord prefers silence and screams over chatter and nonsense." He walked swiftly over to Harry and pulled him up by his hair. " So don't be a fool and think that you will be of any exception."

" Let him go!" Hermione called out. Snape didn't even look at her.

" Granger, shut up."

Lucius Malfoy approached Snape. " Severus, we don't have all day, now, do we?"

" Fine." Snape dropped Harry, who fell to the ground on his knees. " Do it."

Malfoy strode over to Hermione, and pointed his wand at the chains around her wrists. He muttered a spell, and they dispeared. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the center of the spell.

" Let's see how long they last after watching her." Ron paled at Malfoy's words.

" What are you doing? What are you doing to her?" Ron's voice was high with fear. The unnamable Death Eater restrained Ron, and held his head up so that he was forced to wacth Hermione.

" You will watch this, Weasley." Lucius said quietly. " Crucio!"

Hermione was taken off guard, and suddenly she screamed. She thrashed about on the stone floor, her head thrown back. Her arms and legs writhed, and she mantained enough control to suppress more screams. It was obvious that Malfoy was angry, and he lifted the curse quickly. Hermione immediately stopped twisting. Harry was close enough to see that although tears streaked her face, she held a determined look on her face. He followed her eyes, and saw that they were on Ron.

Ron was very, very white. He was breathing heavily, his mouth open in shock. Suddenly, he yanked himself out of the grip of his captor. " Don't do that to her! Don't even touch her!"

Malfoy smiled again. " No. _Crucio!" _

He did this several more times, and each time both Ron and Harry yelled out so much that they were gagged. And every time, Hermione did not scream. Malfoy, frusturated, kicked her aside. Hermione was still consious, and she dragged herself away.

" Severus, your turn."

Snape hauled Harry to where Hermione just lay, and threw him on the ground. He didn't evne hesitate before starting. " _Crucio!" _

Malfoy did the same to Ron after Harry was tortured several times. Harry had never hated Snape more in his life. Harry would have been angry at dumbledore too, for trusting the man, if Harry hadn't been relying on Dumbledore and the Order to find them.

This went on for what seemed like days. They all had bruises and welts and cuts and scrapes. It was cold in their cell, the stone floor made it even colder. They were only given some scraps of unnameable food. It was hard for Harry to imagine that this could actually be going on. The Order had everything together, how had they not planned this? Harry had laways been closely guarded, so how was it that he, Ron, and Hermione were suddenly in such despair? Someone had to be at fault here.

It pained Harry to watch his friends be in so much pain. Bellatrix seemed to have taken a cruel liking to torturing Hermione, probably because the teenagers' stubborness wouldn't allow herself to scream. Soon, Harry thought that they might as well give in and just yell, because that seemed to be all the Death Eater's wanted.

That's what Harry thought until the Dark Lord finally decided to show himself.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed as thought it was nighttime, for Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not hear anymore disturbances for the rest of the night. They supposed that that was good, with no Deaeth Eaters coming in to torture them just for the fun of it. But the other half wished that they would hear some sort of clash, some sort of fight, to prove that the Order of the Phoenix was indeed on their way, and ready to fight for their rescue.

Harry looked over at his two best friends, gently squinting through the dark cell. Hermione was nestled in the crook of Ron's elbow, his arm wrapped protectively around her. He was twisting a piece of her hair around his finger, and she was stroking his other arm. They both noticed him watching them.

" I wonder what the Order is doing," Hermione asked, gingerly lifting herself from Ron and moving closer to Harry. Ron followed suit, although he did seem rather upset that Hermione left him.

" 'dunno," Ron said. " But they better be doing something."

" As long as we're alive, they still have a mission. And Dumbledore, for one, must know that we are alive," Hermione reminded him gently. When she noticed Harry's face, she touched his arm.

" They'll come, Harry," Hermione whispered, hugging him lightly. " I know they will." And turning to Ron, she added " Your mum, for one, would never let them give up."

" Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, smiling much more for her benefit.

Remus Lupin stood in front of the roaring fire of Grimmauld Place. His back was to the rest of the room, and it would have looked to any outsider like he was merely very interested in the flames. He was really talking to them, or rather, he was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

They were all ready to leave. Everyone was going, save for Mundungus Fletcher. The Weasley family stood in cloaks next to the oven, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, and the rest of them all seated at a dozen or so haphazardly placed chairs.

When the fire roared green, and Dumbledore's head was replaced by the headmasters entire body, Dumbledore stepped out of the fire. " Let's go."


End file.
